Heads Will Roll
Summary Dr Scientist, Heloise's arch rival in mad science, is determined to steal the Mad Scientist Award from Heloise by making her lose her head.. literally! Plot When Jimmy hears from [[Heloise|'Heloise']] that she is going to win this years Mad Scientist Award, he decides to cook her a cake in her honor. [[Dr Scientist|'Dr Scientist']] tells Jimmy that Heloise loves pepper, and that he should add lots of it. Jimmy thanks Dr Scientist for the advice. When Heloise blows the candles off the cake, the candles leave a huge puff off smoke, causing Heloise to sneeze her head off, thus violating one of the rules to win the Mad Scientist Award: All of a candidates body should be present, and part of a candidate will not be accepted''.' Jimmy tries to catch Heloise, but she keeps sneezing, causing her to bounce away from him''. Meanwhile, Beezy is teasing Heloise's headless body. When Heloise's sneezing stops, Dr Scientist uses one of his flying robots to grab her head and throw it into a crater full of lava. Heloise takes a deep breath and puffs out, rising to the surface in the process. Dr Scientist, disguised as a woman, leads Jimmy to 'her' rocket and Jimmy, Beezy and Heloise's body are blasted to the moon. Meanwhile, Heloise builds a truck out of an elastic band, a bunch of skulls, and several sticks. Jimmy, Beezy and Heloise's body are given a ride back to Miseryville by a moon beast. Jimmy, Beezy and Heloise's body hurry to the Mad Scientist Awards Ceremony, but Heloise arrives there first in a robot suit. Dr Scientist says that robot bodies don't count and almost receives the award. Less than a second later however, Jimmy and Beezy arrive with Heloise's body and attaches Heloise to it. She wins the Mad Scientist Award while Dr Scientist is turned into a waffle by Heloise's new invention. The episode ends with Dr. Scientist being chased by Beezy, who wants to eat his waffle body. Trivia *Heloise head was reattached to her body twice. *Lucius Heinous VII has his smallest role ever, only appearing right before Heloise's body and head were reunited. *Somehow, Heloise's body can survive and act normally on its own. *Heloise calls Jimmy her boyfriend in this episode. *Jimmy was also able to remove his head as shown in [[The Mysterious Mr. Ten|'The Mysterious Mr. Ten]] *In a lot of scenes, Bodiless Heloise's face was drawn off model. *Heloise finally wins the Mad Scientist award though considering her intelligence and history with inventions she should've won many more times then Doctor Scientist, unless Doctor Scientist has been sabotaging her inventions all this time until now. Characters *'Jimmy' *'Heloise' *'Beezy' *'Dr. Scientist' *'Lucius' *'Samy '(cameo) *'Toby' *'Molly' * Emily * Zoe * Lisa * Gerald * Kevin * Charlie * Luan * Sophia * Avery * Vincent * Annabelle * David * Eric * Reese * Joey * Jasmine * Bradley * Gio * Darian * Danielle * Nicole Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes